La vie d’un Musée
by Catirella
Summary: [Petit Cadeau du week end] ... Quelques moments de vies de certains employés d’un Musée au cœur de celui ci... Pauvre Duo Héhéhé... YAOI


Titre : La vie d'un Musée

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : AU/OOC

_Bêta, Noan :_

_Encore une histoire où j'aurais pris un plaisir infini à la corriger !!_

_On a tous une phrase que l'on regrette, un moment de grande honte qui nous poursuit…._

_Pov' Dudule….._

_Les aléas de la vie quoi !!_

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !!!_

**Note de l'auteur Catirella :**  
_Écrit le 31 janviers et 1er février 2007._

Il n'est pas très long ce texte mais je l'ai écrit avec amour. Je plaisante mais j'ai fait au mieux.  
Aller je vous laisse lire ce petit truc écrit sans idée de base comme souvent en ce moment avec moi.  
Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.  
BISOU.  
**_Catirella_**

¤ --- ¤

**INFO DU 02/02/07 à 19h40**

Je tiens à vous informer que je ne savais pas avant d'écrire ce texte qu'un filme sortait en salle mercredi 7 avec justement un Musée en sujet principale et des évènements très très spéciaux qui si produisaient la nuit. Je l'ai vu ce matin sur Orange lorsque j'ai allumer le net. J'ai eu un choc ! En premier j'avais écrie " Musée " sans le " e " à la fin. Je sais je suis une bakette fini... De plus et bien si certains ont vue la bande annonce comme moi ce matin. Il y a un truc que l'on pourrai dire, plus ou mois marrant par rapport aux début de mon OS et de Duo... Bref, j'ai sourit en voyant celle-ci. D'ailleurs je vais sûrement aller voir ce film avec ma fille le 14 février… _(Les fautes non pas étaient corrigées)_

Catirella

¤ --- ¤

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**La vie d'un Musée**

* * *

J'ai l'air d'un gland ! 

**SI.**

Je suis vêtu d'une chose que portait les égyptiens à l'époque des pharaons et j'ai juste un boxer en plus. Eux ils avaient tous à l'air. Autant dire que si eux avaient joué à Marilyn Monroe, ils auraient eu du monde au balcon ou alors une castration directe.

**SOUPIR.**

Et dire que je suis là, obligé à ne pas bouger d'un pouce avec en plus une perruque qui me tient chaud à la tête. J'ai déjà bien assez avec mes longs cheveux.

**SNIF.**

J'ai pas mérité ça… Enfin si un peu. Mais c'est pas ma faute si ce stupide mannequin en je sais pas quoi, il avait une jambe plus faible que l'autre et qu'il n'a pas supporté que je le touche un peu beaucoup. Il est tombé tel un caca de pigeon. J'ai viré au blanc tel le dit caca et le conservateur du Musé m'a chopé par la natte et me voilà habillé comme une fille maquillé comme une fille.

**SAPERLIPOPETTE.**

Je le hais ce Yuy de malheur. Moi je ne suis que le pauvre homme de ménage pas un objet.

**Sexy Sociopathe Sans Suavité.**

En gros…

**SAUVAGE.**

Fin du POV.

« MAXWELL. »

« _Vas en enfer cerbère_. »

Heero Yuy le conservateur stoppa et le fixa avec un sourcil levé.

« Hn ? Encore une heure alors on ne bouge pas. »

« IlS SE PISSAIENT DESSUS LES EGYPTIENS ? »

« Hai. »

« Hein ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est dégelasse. »

« Hai, surtout que c'est vous en plus qui devrez nettoyer votre laisser aller. »

« _Je vais te laisser aller mon pied où je pense et tu vas voir mal baisé._ »

« Le bureau des plaintes c'est au dernier étage. »

« _Le tien abruti._ »

« Je ne suis pas sourd. »

« … »

Un enfant et sa mère arrivèrent à ce moment là dans la salle où ils se trouvaient.

Duo venait de froncer les sourcils en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Cela reste à voir suivant le sujet MONSIEUR YUY. »

« MAMAN ELLE A BOUGE LA DAME ! »

« Ce n'est rien mon chéri… »

La mère de famille fixa ce pauvre Duo et Duo dans un soupir reprit sa position initiale.

Heero ne dit rien mais regarda sévèrement Duo. Qui lui avait les sourcils froncés.

« Elle est pas contente la dame. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE. »

« MAMAN OUINNNNNNNNNNNN… »

« **C'est une honte**. »

« AIEEEEEE… »

Duo se prit un coup de sac à main et au vue du coup d'une violence qui choqua aussi Heero, sa perruque vola. Le petit garçon arrêta net de pleurer et regarda Duo avec de grands yeux.

« WHOUA comme tu es beau. »

Duo cligna des yeux avec sa longue natte qui avait atterri sur son épaule droite sous la force du coup.

« Hein ! »

La maman du petit garçon vira au rouge et prit la main de son fils pour le faire sortir de la salle.

Duo se frotta la tempe, le sac avait tapé en plein dessus. Heero s'était rapproché de Duo et toucha le lobe de l'oreille qui avait viré au rouge vif.

« Baka. »

« Aieeeeeeeeeeee ça fait mal touchez pas. »

« Aller vous changer et faire pipi. »

« Mais ce n'est pas l'heure ! »

« Vous avez perdu votre perruque et votre oreille est toute rouge. Je vous attends dans mon bureau dans 30 minutes. »

Duo fila et en oublia la perruque au sol.

« _Baka._ »

Heero ramassa celle-ci et fit une démarche avant de remonter dans son bureau. 35 minutes plus tard Duo arriva.

« Vous êtes en retard. »

« Je sais, je suis désolé mais j'ai mal à mon oreille. »

« Hum je m'en doute. J'ai stipulé à la femme en question que le musée portait plainte contre elle pour avoir frappé un employé. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hn. »

Heero s'était levé et regarda l'oreille de Duo.

« Non non ne la touchez pas. »

« Elle avait une brique dans son sac ! »

Duo ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire.

« Je ne sais pas mais ça me lance dans l'oreille comme si j'avais une otite. »

« Vous allez directement chez votre médecin et vous m'appelez à ce numéro pour me tenir au courant. Et au fait Monsieur Maxwell… »

« Oui ? »

Duo qui s'était levé pour sortir avec une carte en main qui comportait le numéro d'un portable le fixa avec un petit sourire.

« Votre candidature a été retenu pour être guide au musée. »

« J'ai réussi le concours ? »

« Oui. Vous commencerez suivant ce que votre médecin dira pour votre oreille mais avant il faudra aller voir Miss Noin. »

« Je vous appelle dès que je sors de chez le médecin. »

-

« Mr Yuy ? »

« Hn, Mr Maxwell alors. »

« Et bien… »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai un léger décollement du tympan (1) il n'a mis en accident de travail 7 jours. »

Duo entendit Heero soupirer et se mordit la lèvre.

« Bien… Reposez vous et soignez votre tympan et retournez chez votre médecin dans 7 jours si cela ne va pas mieux. »

« Merci Mr Yuy. Bonne soirée à vous. »

« Hn à vous aussi Duo. »

Duo en appuyant sur la touche de son portable pour couper la communication sourit comme tout. Heero Yuy l'avait appelé " Duo ".

-

Duo revint au Musée après son arrêt de 7 jours. Miss Noin lui prit ses mensurations et lui donna un uniforme pour cette première journée de travail en tant que guide.

Il allait être avec Wufei Chang, un des guides qui lui était à ce poste depuis déjà 5 ans. Duo lui n'avait fini ses études que depuis 8 mois. Il avait ramé comme tout ses dernières années avec son boulot au musée où il faisait le ménage tous les soirs de 19h à 23h pour survivre. Mais là il avait enfin un vrai travail rémunéré convenablement.

Il était des plus fiers dans son uniforme et sa belle chemise blanche. Wufei allait le briefer durant une semaine et ensuite il volerait de ses propre ailes.

Duo était en tous cas très souriant. Un peu moins lorsqu'il voyait Wufei rejoindre Heero très fréquemment. Il en avait conclu qu'ils étaient amants.

-

Trois mois plus tard, à la pause déjeuner de Duo et d'Hilde hôtesse de caisse du Musée.

« Qui a t'il Duo ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu soupires et tu n'as pas touché ton beau sandwich jambon/crudités avec trois tonnes de mayonnaise. »

Duo soupira à nouveau.

« Tu vois ! »

« Oui excuse-moi. »

« Qui a t'il ? »

« Rien ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Duo. »

Duo re-soupira et baissa encore plus la tête.

« Je suis amoureux. »

Hilde explosa de joie à cette annonce.

« **Mais c'est super.** »

« Non. »

« Hein ! Comment cela non ? »

« Il est déjà avec quelque qu'un et je ne suis rien pour lui. »

Hilde fit une moue terrible avec un levé de sourcils interrogateur.

« Résumons… Tu aimes un homme, je suppose. Mais celui-ci est déjà en main. Comment le sais-tu ? C'est un ami à toi ou un garçon rencontré en boite ! Non tu ne sortes pas tu fais des économies. Je ne comprends pas trop Duo. »

« Il travaille ici. »

« AU MUSÉE ? »

« Chuuuuuut pas si fort. »

« Désolé. C'est qui ? »

« Non je te le dis pas tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue. »

« Hé ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Ah oui ! Et il y a un mois lorsque j'ai eu mon souci de braguette que m'avait lâché juste en me changeant, qui l'a dit à tous les autres ? »

Hilde sourit béatement.

« Je sais pas. »

« Toi. J'ai été la risée de tous avec mon slip blanc. »

« Duo les slips c'est démodé. »

« Tu fais avec tes moyens Hilde et je n'avais pas les moyens de changer tous mes sous-vêtements d'un coup. La qualité c'est comme tout, il faut y mettre le prix si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un boxer type Frankenstein au premier lavage. »

« Excuse moi tu as raison je n'aurais pas du et je n'ai pas du payer mes études et un loyer en plus du reste comme toi. Pardon Duo… Aller dis-moi qui c'est. »

« Yuy. »

« Quoi Yuy ? »

« C'est lui qui j'aime. »

« Il a un copain ? »

« Oui. »

« Heu ? Qui ? »

« Chang. »

« QUOI ! »

Duo est surpris par la réaction d'Hilde. Wufei arriva avec des papiers en mains vers eux.

« Hilde tu… »

CLAC…

Duo la bouche ouverte fixa avec effroi Wufei, qui lui ne comprit pas pourquoi Hilde venait de lui mettre une gifle de toute beauté. Elle les laissa en plan et quitta la salle de repos dans une colère noir.

« J'ai fait quoi ? »

Duo regarda ses chaussures et ne sut pas trop quoi répondre car il se doutait qu'il était le responsable de la réaction violente d'Hilde vis à vis de Wufei.

« Duo ? Que c'est t'il passée avant que je n'arrive ? »

« C'est que… »

« Que quoi ? »

Wufei qui commençait à perdre patience mit Duo en une seconde debout en le chopant par le col de sa chemise.

« Aaaaaah ! »

« Réponds-moi. »

« Je lui ai juste dis que… que tu sortais avec Yuy. »

« QUOI ! MAIS ÇA VA PAS TU ES DINGUE. »

« NON VOUS ÊTES TOUJOURS ENSEMBLE Á LA MOINDRE OCCASSION. »

Duo ne vit pas venir la gifle royale qu'il se prit sur la joue gauche. Par contre il l'a senti passer.

« AHHH… »

« Abruti. Tu va tout de suite aller réparer ta bêtise auprès d'Hilde. »

Duo avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Non. Je vois pas pourquoi. »

« DUO SI TU… »

« Que ce passe t'il ? »

« Heero cet idiot a dit à Hilde que nous étions amants. »

Heero leva les yeux au plafond en secouant la tête.

« Mais quel baka. »

« _Même pas vrai._ »

Wufei le regarda et soupira.

« Et en plus il pleure. Heero je te le laisse moi je vais régler cela avec Hilde. »

« Hn. Maxwell dans mon bureau. »

« Nan. »

« OH QUE SI. »

« Non je veux pas… »

Heero le traîna par le bras et ils ne passèrent pas inaperçu dans les couloirs Dieu merci interdit au public.

Arrivé dans le bureau d'Heero il fit s'asseoir Duo sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau et se planta face à lui les bras croisés, le regarda grondeur.

Duo qui pleurait silencieusement, eut un spasme et baissa la tête.

« D'où sortez-vous que je couche avec Wufei. »

« Je l'ai supposé. »

« Vous supposez mal Duo. »

« Vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble. »

« Oui car Wufei est mon cousin et qu'en plus il travaille sur un projet pour le Musée. »

Duo rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« Ah. »

« Et Hilde et lui sortent ensemble depuis 6 mois et il allait lui présenter sa famille à l'occasion de son anniversaire dans 15 jours et j'en faisais parti. »

« _Je suis désolé._ »

« Vous pouvez. »

Heero vit de suite les larmes de Duo, car il avait les épaules qui tremblaient. Il soupira et lui donna un mouchoir en papier.

« Mouchez-vous. Vous êtes vraiment le parfait baka. »

« Non. Je ne savais pas pour Hilde et Wufei, je suis pas devin moi. Et je voulais pas lui dire elle a insisté. Je vais être renvoyé ? »

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas une faute professionnelle, plutôt une boulette monumentale sur la vie de votre directeur et d'un de ses guides. »

« C'est pas mieux. »

« Hn et cela méritera une sanction. »

« De quel ordre ? »

« Une mise à pied de 3 jours. »

« NON. »

« Comment cela non ? »

« Je… je ne peux pas financièrement. Je n'en ai pas les moyens trois jours de salaire c'est énorme pour moi. »

Heero se passa la main sur le visage.

« Duo il n'y a pas trente six sanction. Ce type de spéculation… »

« S'il vous plaît autre chose mais pas de mise à pied, je ferais le ménage 6 jours en plus en échange gratuitement mais pas de mise à pied. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. Retournez à vos fonctions maintenant. »

Duo se leva.

« Et passez par les toilettes avant pour vous passer de l'eau sur le visage. »

« Oui Monsieur Yuy. »

Duo quitta son bureau et Heero se laissa aller en arrière sur son fauteuil.

-

Vers 15 heurs Duo avait une pause et il fut rejoint par Hilde.

« Je suis désolé Hilde je ne savais pas. »

Hilde lui sourit.

« Je sais. Je ne t'avais rien dit. Wufei m'a expliqué pour Heero et son lien de parenté avec lui et ce qu'il faisait avec lui. J'ai hâte de voir le projet finalisé. »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Et tu as pardonné à Wufei ? Car c'est de ma faute, même si c'est aussi de la tienne car tu as insisté pour savoir. »

Hilde l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Non. Je ne t'en veux pas et j'ai demandé pardon à Wufei de l'avoir giflé. La prochaine fois, je dialoguerais avant de frapper. Il n'a dit qu'il t'avait lui aussi frappé ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. »

« Aller je t'offre une cochonnerie au distributeur. »

Le ventre de Duo choisit ce moment pour se faire entendre, il vira au rouge. Hilde sourit.

« Même ton estomac est d'accord. »

« 'Vi. »

Duo fut soulagé que tout ce soit arrangé avec Hilde et Wufei.

Au même instant dans le bureau d'Heero…

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. Hilde est une concierge de première mais ne ment pas. »

Heero ne répondit pas et réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire Wufei.

« Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Hn ? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai une sanction à lui donner mais il refuse la mise à pied. »

« Hilde m'a expliqué un soir la vie de Duo avant d'avoir ce temps plein. Pas des plus enviables, je peux le comprendre. Il a du mérite d'avoir réussi des études de langues si j'ai tout compris qui lui serve à rien en fait car il est guide normal. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il parlait d'autres langues il ne l'a pas indiqué sur son CV. »

« Et bien d'après Hilde, il parle couramment l'anglais, l'allemand, l'espagnol et l'italien. »

Heero avait écarquillé les yeux.

« Avec le français 5 langues à son actif! »

Heero soupira et Wufei sourit.

« Baka. »

« Vi mais un baka qui ne te laisse pas indifférent. »

« Sors d'ici traître. Hilde déteint sur toi. »

« Possible. Á plus tard. »

« Hn. »

-

Duo avant de quitter son lieu de travail se retrouva de nouveau dans le bureau d'Heero. Les deux mains posées sur ses genoux tel un petit garçon qui attend une sanction, ce qui était le cas.

Heero commença à lui parler en anglais et Duo le plus naturellement du monde lui répondit dans la même langue et sans aucun accent.

Heero enchaîna en Espagnol et Duo suivit le mouvement sans même se rendre compte de ce nouveau changement de langue par contre lorsque Heero lui parla en japonais…

« Hein ? »

« Ce n'est pas très classe " hein " monsieur Maxwell. »

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas compris la dernière phrase. C'était quelle langue ! Oye… J'ai parlé en quelle langue avant ? »

« Anglais et espagnol. »

Duo baissa la tête.

« Je m'excuse, je n'ai pas fait attention. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir mentionné cela sur votre CV. »

« Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt en tant que technicien de surface à la base. »

Heero eut un sourire en coin.

« Vu sous cet angle en effet. Mais maintenant cela change tout Duo. Nous avons plusieurs places de guide encore vacantes ou deux des langues que vous parlez sont requisses. Et vous, vous en avez deux de plus. »

Duo le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? »

« Hilde l'aurait dit à Wufei et il vient de m'en informer. »

Duo ouvrit les yeux en grand et rougit d'un coup.

« Elle aurait dit autre chose ? »

« Hn. Possible. »

Duo fit un petit " hum " de crainte sans s'en rendre compte non plus, Heero le trouva adorable mais il devait le sanctionner.

« En ce qui concerne le pourquoi de votre présence dans mon bureau et au vu de vos connaissances linguistiques, vous n'aurez pas de mise à pied mais vous aller travailler sur deux jours de vos repos ce jeudi et vendredi sans être payer et être guide pour divers groupes anglais. »

« Je ne perde pas mon salaire alors ? »

Duo avait retrouvé le sourire.

« Non mais vous perdrez deux jours de repos cette semaine. »

« Oh ce n'est pas grave de toute façon, je ne fais rien de spécial en général, merci Monsieur Yuy et bonne soirée à vous. »

Duo qui était très heureux sortit sous le regard d'Heero qui aurait bien eu envie de lui dire qu'il savait qu'il était amoureux de lui.

-

Duo était encore plus épanoui les deux jours où il travailla sans pour autant être payé. Il adorer l'anglais du fait que c'était sa langue de naissance avant que ses parents ne viennent en France mais hélas qui l'avait quittent aussi trop tôt et en avait bavé jusqu'à ses 18 ans et encore plus après, mais il ne devait rien à personne.

« Duo. »

« Oui Monsieur ? »

« Vous pouvez venir me voir à 18 heures ? »

« Oui monsieur Yuy. »

« Bien, excellent travail Duo. »

Duo rougit tellement le compliment lui fit plaisir.

Un peu plus de 2 heures plus tard…

« Entrez. »

Duo entra encore non changé et s'assit dans le fauteuil où Heero l'invita à s'installer.

« Alors… Comment avez-vous trouvé ses deux journées de travail ? »

« C'était génial… ! … Enfin je veux dire, j'ai beaucoup aimé, j'adore parler anglais, les autres langues aussi mais particulièrement l'anglais. »

« Bien alors vous avez le poste que Wufei va quitter d'ici une semaine. Il change de fonction, son projet a été accepté en haut lieu hier. »

« Mais il est responsable. »

« Oui. Donc vous serez responsable des guides aucun n'a autant de langues à son actif en plus des connaissances sur le musée, par contre vous allez avoir un stage de management en plus d'un renforcé sur le musée…. Duo ! »

« Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas formé pour cela. »

« D'où les stages. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. »

Duo soupira.

« Je commence quand ? »

« Le 1er stage dans 2 semaines. Votre nouveau poste lundi aux côtés de Wufei. Et le 2ème stage avec moi dans 3 semaines à la fin du premier. »

« Avec vous ! »

« Hn. »

« Oh… Je peux disposer ? »

« Non. Vous faîtes quoi ce soir ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je vous invite à dîner Duo. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« Hilde a trop parlé. »

« Hn. Alors ? »

« Je ne fais rien. »

« Et ? »

« J'accepte avec plaisir. »

« Je viens vous chercher à 20 heures devant chez vous. »

« Vous connaissez mon adresse ? »

« Baka. Je peux avoir toutes les adresses des employés du Musée. »

« Ah ba oui, je suis bête. »

« Non mignon avec les joues rouges. »

Duo fut encore plus content et rougit encore plus.

-

Ce soir là, Duo et Heero firent connaissance.

Une nouvelle journée venait de se finir au Musée et une soirée venait de sceller deux vies pour un nombre indéterminé d'années.

_**OWARI**_

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et à bientôt.  
BISOU,  
**_Catirella _**

¤ --- ¤

(1) - Je ne sais pas si cela est possible. Ma fille a eu une otite il y a un mois avec un nom que je n'avais encore jamais entendu, en fait, elle avait une cloque sur le tympan. Juste pour info elle a eu de ses 22 mois à ses 6 ans une otite séreuse… Cela n'a rien à voir, je sais, c'est juste pour dire qu'un décollement du tympan auditif peut être plausible. Mais je ne suis pas médecin….

* * *

¤ --- **Une review ? --- --- --- **↓ 


End file.
